


BRO U CAN USE EMOJIS ON THE ARCHIVE?

by Flute_Loops



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, 💞💞💞💞, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flute_Loops/pseuds/Flute_Loops
Summary: 😛🙂🥳🤣🥳😂😋😉🥳😉🥳🥳😚😂😚🤣😛🤨☺️
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	BRO U CAN USE EMOJIS ON THE ARCHIVE?

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta like put something in here so this doesn’t get reported as non fic but like why did I never realize you would Ufkkkkkk in tired

Michel was like woah you can use emojis 😛😛🤕🤔🤧🤮🤢🤕🤫🤒🤒😬🤭🤑🤑😰  
Wow  
Ao3 plz don’t take down my account 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 uwu owo I love fanficshun


End file.
